Under the Sea
by oblivi
Summary: Link a common merman falls in love with the princess of the seven seas, Zelda. Also has some Humor too!
1. The playful Princess

Under the sea, on a beautiful coral reef, on awarm summer day, amerman laughed as his commpanion swam into a rock. 'You should be more careful, Archy' the boy said.

'That's the seconed time this week I've swam into a rock' Archy the dragon started, ' Quit distracting me Link!' Archy's blue green tail stiffend as he accused Link, the boy, of the the matters at hand.

'Hey it's not my fault you keep bumping into rocks' Link said as his blond hair swayed back and forth with the current of the sea.

'Well Im blaming you because you laughed at me!' Archy complained, as he stretched out his big, blue wings. All Link could do was laugh. But his laugh was interuppted by a girl's happy giggle, which was soon followed by the words ' C'mon Wakren, your a dragon dont be so scared!' The girl laughed. Link new exactly who the voice belonged to, his friend, Princess Zelda of the Seven Seas. Link took Archy and then they hid behind some coral to hide.

'What was that for Link?' Archy whinned.

'I didnt want Zelda to see me' Link said as he looked behind the coral to seea blond mermaid, with a blue and violet scaled tale ( as all of the Royals scales were, it symbolized royalty) , as Links tale was green and blue. Her eyes as blue as sapphires, her voice like a belle. 'She's so beautiful' Linksaid while day-dreamming.

Wakren, Zelda's dragon was also blue and violet and she was the King of SeaDragons's daughter. "Well you know I'm scared Zelda!' Wakren complained.

'Oh suck it up and follow me' Zelda began 'Wait what's that?' She questioned. Wakren quivered. Zelda recognized the sound, it was Link and Archy having an argument.

'Hey Wakren, why dontwe sneak up and scare the bubbles out of Link and Archy?' Zelda plotted.

'An exellent ideaZelda!' Wakren complimented.

While Archy and Link were bickering, Zelda and Wakren snuck up in front of the coralthey were behind and counted to 3, "1...2...3!' Zelda couned as she and Wakren scared the wits out of Link and the scaredy dragon of his.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link and Archy screamed.

Zelda and Wakren began to laugh. "Ha, ha YOu should have seen your face Link!" Zelda laughed.

'Its' not funny!' Link whinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry does baby need a hug?' Zelda teased as she put Link in a suffocating squeeze.

"NO!" Link puffed as his face began to redden.

Archy,Wakren and Zelda laughed at Link's red face.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?' Link said as he picked Zelda up and threatend her that he would take her to the surface if she didnt stop laughing.

'No, Ok I'll stop laughing!' Zelda responded.

"Good!' Link huffed as he put he down. By that time every one was laughing at Zelda as her face went crab red, Zelda shook it off.

' Hey lInk I think it time for me to go back to the castle, um would you and Archy like to come to dinner with Wakren and I?' Zelda asked.

'Oh really? Sure!' Link said excited.

'Ok lets go' Zelda said mischeviously because little did Link know that she had set up a plan to prank Link at the dinner table!

So what did you think of the first chapter I know it's short but please RR and What is Zelda going to do to lInk? Oooooh!


	2. The forgotten Plot and The Coral Reef

Thanks for RR'ing! Here's the 2nd Chapter...

As Link, Zelda, Archy and Wakren swam up to the mountain, Zelda's Father the king was making, well some "arraignments" for Zelda.

'Link I'm glad your coming tonight.' Zelda said "_ Now I can get back at you for almost taking me up to the surface"_ Zelda thought.

'Hey no problem Zelda.' Link responded. Zelda just smiled.

When the four reached inside the under water palace, Zelda noticed another different chariot there next to hers and her fathers. It was a royal Chariot that was blueish violet that meant it was royal, and the owners of the chariot would most likely be staying for dinner, which made Zelda kind of grateful for bringing Link along, so she didn't have to listed to those royals. She looked more closely at the chariot... It said on it the letters " T R F " and Zelda knew exactly what it meant Teranian Royal Family. Zelda gasped, she hated prince Alexander and his father King Adrian, so for her it was a good thing Link was coming over but she completely forgot about was she was planning on doing to Link.

As the four reached the main hall, they were greeted by Zelda's Father (King Harkinian), King Adrian and prince Alexander.

'My fair Zelda, so good to see you again.' Alexander said.

" _Give me a break!"_ Zelda thought, and she then said 'As to you Alexander', followed by ' Father my friend Link is going to stay over tonight for dinner.'

The King put on a fake smile, not wanting to set a bad example said ' That will be fine deer.'

Zelda took link's arm and they then swam to her room with Archy and Wakren.

'Why did they have to come tonight, no why did they have to come at all!' Zelda whined.

'You really don't like them much do you?' Link asked. Zelda shook her head as they came to Zelda's room.

Inside her room was an over grown clam with pillows scattered neatly on it which was her bed, many pearl neck laces, some make-up and multi coloured coral everywhere! Link thought it was beautiful.

'They're just so stubborn and rude, you should see them at the dinner table tonight, they don't chew with their mouths closed and they talk about how commoners are supposed to think of us as gods!' Zelda screamed. Wow was all that Link could say. 'All Teranians are that way' Zelda finished.

' Well do you want to leave the castle for a while, so we can get away from them?' Link asked.

'Sure' Zelda agreed.

Link took Zelda to the most beautiful place shed ever scene. A beautiful coral reef where fish of all varieties and colours swam. Not many knew of this place and link was one of the few who did. Zelda stared in awe at the masterpiece before her.

Link told Zelda to follow him to the other side where they found a cave, that they heard chuckling emerging from along with beautiful music.


	3. Chapter 1 and 2 screw ups!

﻿ 

BLOOPERS OF THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS!

Chapter 1 Link: Hahahahahah Archy Hit a rock!

Archy: Well at least I have a head!

Link:... That made no scense...

Archy: Well i dont care, thats not nice!

10 seconds later...

Archy: Oh, Link, sexy momma at 3 o'clock!

Link: Where!

Wakren: Oh crap you beat me again!

Zelda (doing a jig): Ahhuhh oh yah, In your face Wakren! Oh, Cant touch this (slaps her butt)!

Me: CUT!

Me Need i remind you that this is a G rated story! Now i have to change it!

Everyone eles: Sorry...

Me: WELLL YOU SHOULD BE!

Chapter 2 Me Okay peopel lets try this again!

Zelda: Thanks for coming over tonight Link...

Link: Hey Aint no thing but a chiken with a string!

Zelda and everyone eles? HUH ?

Link: Exactly!

Zelda: Like I was saying, thanks...

Meanwile, Wakren and Archy set up a plan...

Wakren: 1...2...3!

They jump on Link and Zelda and Force them to kiss!

10 seconds later...

Zelda: Ohhhh Link...

Link: Zelda...

Me: OKAY THATS ENOUGH! CUTCUT CUT CUT! AND DID I MENTION... CUT!


End file.
